


Meeting

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), My First Work in This Fandom, Other, They kinda have feelings for each other, happy end, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel keep meeting. First in a park. Then in a restaurant.Bit of fluff. More chapters to come.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3. I don’t know if this is any good but I hope you’ll like it. There will be 3 or 4 chapters, all of them rather short. But I’ve finished the story so I will post all of it in the next few days. English isn’t my native language so I’m sorry for any mistakes.  
Enjoy!  
(The first chapter is set before the trial of Crowley and Aziraphale.)

1

After the failed apocalypse, Gabriel had enjoyed jogging even more than he already had before. It had helped him clear his thoughts and it was the only place where he could have some time for himself, away from the slight chaos in Heaven.  
But a certain Prince of Hell was about to thwart his plans today as they suddenly appeared in front of the jogging Archangel from a hole in the ground and they ended up standing way closer than usual.

They stared at each other in shock for a few seconds, before Gabriel cleared his throat. “For heaven’s sake, what are you doing here, Beelzebub?”  
“Michael said I would find you here. So I thought I would pay you a visit because we have to discuss some urgent matter.”  
“I think we both know very well that Armageddon has failed, so I really don’t know what this urgent matter is that you needed to interrupt me in my free time.” Gabriel was a bit annoyed by the arrival of Beelzebub although they usually enjoyed their company.  
“It’s about the two traitors, Crowley and Aziraphale, for G—Satan’s sake!”  
“Oh right, yes. What do you wanna do about them? Because I really don’t know anymore.”  
“Well, they obviously need to be punished, Gabe. And I’m here to offer you a deal about that.”  
“And why exactly would I agree on a deal with you, Bee? You’re a demon. I can’t possibly start making deals with demons, I’m not Aziraphale!” Gabriel exclaimed, not quite understanding where Beelzebub was going.

The Prince of Hell frowned at the nickname Gabriel had just given them but decided it wouldn’t be so smart to start a fight about it now. “Do you want them to just go on with their lives like nothing happened, or what? Look I have an idea, and maybe if you’d just listen once I could explain it to you and then you can decide if you’re okay with it or not.”

“It actually doesn’t sound that bad, Bee.” Gabriel finally admitted after Beelzebub had explained their plan.  
They ended up agreeing on it and parted ways, both happy about finding common ground with the other for probably the first time in their long lives.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Beelzebub meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the second chapter, bit longer than the first one and we’re getting to the main part of the story.  
This is set after the trial of Crowley and Aziraphale. You all know what happened so I didn’t bother explaining it again.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you’ll enjoy it!

2

Gabriel was playing with a pen in his hands desperately trying to find his focus again after all the events that didn’t go as planned which had made him quite miserable. Gabriel was caught up in his thoughts when Sandalphon bursted into his office.

“Sandalphon, don’t you know how to KNOCK?!” Gabriel angrily spit at the other angel.  
“'M really sorry, Gabriel, but I’ve got an urgent message from ummm, you know, downstairs. It’s from Lord Beelzebub.”  
Gabriel quickly got up and crossed the room to snatch a small piece of slightly burned paper from Sandalphon’s hand. The Archangel had desperately hoped to finally hear from the Prince of Hell again. He had already been notified that Crowley’s trial had failed as well and therefore wanted to see them again so they could hopefully figure everything out. And also because he really needed the company of someone who understood his struggles.  
“Leave!” Snapped Gabriel at Sandalphon, who had hoped to find out what the note was about, quickly turned around and left Gabriel’s office hurriedly.

Gabriel turned the piece of paper around several times to make sure it really only contained the handwritten message before reading it:  
/»Meet me at the bar in Soho across your fellow’s bookshop in an hour B«/  
Making sure that this was the whole message, Gabriel proceeded to look for his best suit so he would at least look a bit less miserable on the outside when going to Earth.

~~~

An hour later he was standing in front of a small restaurant in Soho he was quite certain hadn’t been across the street from Aziraphale’s bookshop the last time he had visited the other angel. Gabriel wasn’t sure what to expect from the meeting to come but he made his way inside anyway.

Inside it was rather dark. There were only a few lights and it was starting to get dark outside. He found Beelzebub sitting at a small table at the window looking at the bookshop across the street.  
“You’re late”, grumbled the Prince of Hell, not even looking up.  
“Barely a minute. Why am I here though?” Gabriel asked and dropped down on the chair opposite Beelzebub.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Beelzebub seemed to be in an even worse mood than himself.  
“I suppose it is. I’ve heard that you had similar problems with your traitor. But I’m not sure what else you want to do about them now? They appear to have become immune, it’s impossible to punish them”, Gabriel hopelessly pointed out.  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Beelzebub staring out the windows and Gabriel expectingly looking at them.

“That’s why we’re here. If we can’t punish them, we have to observe them and make sure they don’t make more stupid moves that may prevent certain events and maybe even find out if there’s another way to punish them.” Beelzebub concluded, finally looking up at Gabriel.  
“So you just wanna sit here with me for the rest of the evening, waiting that they’ll do something?”  
“Why not?” Beelzebub shrugged. “We’ve already made a deal before, so I thought you’re the best angel to do this with.”  
Gabriel just nodded and smiled at them. He liked the idea of spending more time with Beelzebub, especially now when they slightly smiled back at him.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
Sorry I took so long to update, but here you are. This will (probably) be the last chapter. It’s a bit short and the ending is a bit abrupt but I hope you’ll like it. If I’m very motivated I may continue this story for another chapter but I don’t know yet and I haven’t written anything yet either, so we will see.  
For now, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

3

Gabriel and Beelzebub ended up meeting in the small restaurant whenever they had time. The waiters already knew them every time they showed up although neither of them usually ate or drank anything. But Gabriel always left a generous tip. Unfortunately Crowley and Aziraphale barely did anything either. They moved in and out of the bookshop then and now, sometimes together sometimes on their own. But nothing suspicious. And it had already been two weeks since the first meeting between Gabriel and Beelzebub.

“This is pointless, Bee! We’ve been sitting here for three days in a row this week and they just don’t do anything!” Gabriel was getting impatient. He had imagined they would get results quickly and could finally punish them.  
“Be happy that they haven’t seen us yet! I already told you several times that this will take some time, and you’re not listening.”  
“Sorry.” Muttered Gabriel, averting his gaze that had rested on Beelzebub onto the table. Gabriel had started to enjoy looking at Beelzebub while they closely observed the bookshop. They were always focused, noticing every movement on the street outside.

Suddenly Beelzebub tapped on Gabriel’s hand that lay on the table. “Look, there they are.” They hissed, trying to make him look up.

Aziraphale and Crowley had just gotten out of the latter’s car and were now walking towards the bookshop when Crowley stopped in his tracks.  
“Aziraphale? I feel like we’re being watched. There’s some weird energy here.” Crowley scanned the surrounding area thoroughly. Then two people in the restaurant across the street caught his eye. “AZIRAPHALE! That’s Lord Beelzebub and Gabriel! There across the street.”  
Aziraphale now saw them as well. “Oh my, it’s really them. What are they doing here? Together?”  
“Let’s discuss that inside. Let’s move.” Crowley gave Aziraphale a small push and the two of them made their way inside the bookshop without looking back. If they had done so, they would’ve seen something even more surprising.

~~~

Gabriel and Beelzebub were both excitingly staring out the window, hoping that Aziraphale and Crowley might finally do something suspicious.  
But instead of them making a significant observation, the two so-called traitors noticed them.  
“FUCK, GABRIEL THEY’VE SEEN US! We have to do something, blend in or whatever!”  
Beelzebub was starting to panic and looked at Gabriel, hoping he would come up with something while clutching his hand in panic that still lay beneath theirs.  
The only distraction Gabriel could think of in that moment was to lean in and kiss Beelzebub.


End file.
